Otaku World Jumpers! World 1
by Hades' Neko
Summary: Is that...Feliciano! 3 normal High school girls lives are about to be completely flipped upside down, because the Hetalians are going to their school as students. What secret are those 3 hiding behind their smiles? Now read and follow the daily lives of Sarah, The obedient pet. Jackie, The broken doll, and Josephine, The cinderella of the group. Sucky summary! Better story!
1. Chapter 1

**JoJo POV**

Beep Beep. "Hmm-ugh." I groggily sit up in my bed, "Ugh, whhhhy must the weekend be over!? Jellybean! Get up! It's time for school! Ugh." I kick off my sheets and quickly and quietly get ready for school.

"Another normal day at school."

Or so i thought.

* * *

Hi. I'm Josephine Rose D. As you might have noticed my name is quite long. As a result I have many nicknames differing from Josie to Maria (How I got that nickname, I'll never know). I'm in my 1st year of high school, and its not as scary, or fun, as people portray it to be. School is school no matter what and it'll always be a place people dread the most. Then again who am I to judge? I have olive colored skin with raven black hair that goes to my shoulders. I wear glasses and I have light pastel blue braces. My eyes are dark brown, almost black. Nothing to special about me, I'm a hikikomori (A shut in). I don't know what its like to hang out with friends, or to go to social gatherings and such.

"JOJO!" I hear in the distance. It was my only friend in this quiet, little neighborhood. Her name is Sarah. She has dark brown hair with hints of red and blonde mixed in. All natural. Her hair goes to just under her shoulder blades. Her skin is the color of caramel and her eyes are hazel. Sometimes they change color. For example they could be more green, silver, or brown. She also wears glasses.

"Hi." I said groggily, "Don't you think its a little too early to be so loud?" I asked. She grinned.

"It's never to early to be loud. So don't judge me bitch!" I sigh. I ponder quietly to myself as we walk to school.

* * *

We arrive at the front of the school, and there was a huge commotion. Apparently there are a group of new foreign students. Mostly European. No wonder people are freaking out and fawning all over them.

"ASIAN!" I turn and see Jackie. She has dirty blond hair. More dirty than blond but still looks good on her. Her hair goes to the middle of her back and she has brown eyes.

"Sup Ja-Que-lin." She hates it when I call her that. But hey, it was only fair, since she calls me "Asian." Ignoring the nickname, she practically screamed,

"THE NEW STUDENTS LOOK LIKE HE..." The bell rang. Jackie cursed. "I'LL TELL YOU LATER! TRY TO LOOK AT THE NEW STUDENTS!" she screamed while running towards the portables. I wonder what that was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah's POV**

I wonder what that was all about. Oh well.

"Come on Jojo. Class is about to start." I told one of my best friends since middle school. The day went by pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

"HALLELUYAH! PRAISE THE LORD! I'm getting food AND getting out of class." Is basically what i scream as I'm walking to find Jojo so we can get food together and talk about our day. As we were walking through the halls toward the cafeteria, I heard someone cursing up a STORM and another voice just saying "Veeeeeh" Now THAT sounds familiar. As Jojo and I walked closer to the noise, I was able to distinguish what the pwople were saying.

"Fuck this bastard school and its confusing as hell bastard hallways!"

"Veeeeh, calm down fratello. Let's ask someone for help. Ah! Look fratello! There are two pretty ladies over there!" He said while pointing at Jojo and I. Jojo looked at them with wide eyes and I looked at them with one of my eyevrows raised. We wee so confused. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jojo look at me with a look that screamed for confirmation. At that moment I knew what she was thinking about...Feliciano and Lovino, from Hetalia, were talking to US...O.M.F.G! ok, ok, calm down . They probably just love Hetalia so much that they're mimicking them. Yeah. That's it.

"Veeeeh! Hi-a, are you guys-a lost too?" The Feli like boy asked a couple more new students.

"Si we are."

"This school isn't as awesome as me! Kesese!"

"Bonjour mon cheris." One of the new guys said to Jo and me, while holding two red roses towards us. At this point two things were running through my mind:

1. The Bad Touch Trio is here.

2. Where in the world did he get the roses?!

Of course right as I think this, something even weirder happens.

"Ah! Germany! Japan! Are you-a guys lost too?"

Everyone is silent for a moment. Then everyone started scolding poor little Feli. Of course with my selective hearing, I hear someone shout, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYONE WE'RE COUNTRIES!" So as the "countries" continue to scold *cough scream cough* Feli Jo and I have a little conversation.

"I wonder if they realize they're practically screaming that they're countries." Jojo said.

"I highly doubt it... Hey! I have an idea, let's trick them into confirming our suspicions!" I said.

"Okay! I've got Germany and Prussia!" Jojo called out.

"And i've got Italy!" I call out.

Jo then asks Germany about Prussia.

"Hey Germany, your Prussia's lil' brother right?" Jojo asks him with an innocent smile.

"Da. That's corr-" He doesn't finish his sentence, and starts sweating... is that BEER?! Wow. Just...Wow. Then I ask Feliciano a question. Well it was more of a statement...

"Pasta." I then hear that oh so familiar phrase.

"VEEEEH! Pasta?! Where?"

Too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't done this yet! Umm Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me), Jackie, and jojo! XD Oh and the plot... well no I share that with Jackie and Jojo. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying. XD**

**Jackie/Jojo: YOU DON'T MOTHER FLIPPING OWN US!**

**Sarah: Whatever you say. Now let's continue. XD ENJOY**

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I was shocked. How is this even possible? They're anime characters right?! Even if they are real aren't they suppose to be immortal or something? A million questions run through my head, till my stomach growled,

"Oh yeah! We were suppose to get lunch! Sarah exclaimed, "oh, but, what about the Hetalia gang?" she asked me.

"Forget that! THIS IS FOOD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! LET'S GO WE'RE WASTING PRECIOUS FACE STUFFING TIME!" I yell while dragging Sarah towards the cafeteria.

"PREACH! Ok let's go!" Sarah says while she begins to speed walk to the cafeteria with me.

"WAIT!" The BTT and Axis cried out. We stopped and looked back at them with raised eyebrows.

"Veeeeeh. We-a still need-a help. We're lost." Feli said with tears pricking his eyes.

"No, no. Don't cry! *sigh* We'll help ok? ^^" I say as my stomach growls again "What's your next class?"

There's a small discussion between the countries for a minute. Asking each other what classes they have next.

We all have lunch." Kiku finally speaks. How convenient!

"we were just on our way there! We'll take you." I say.

"VEH! THANK YOU-A SO MUCH-A!"

When we all finally arrive for lunch... they dismissed everyone.

"NUUUU! WHY?! T^T" I complained.

People slowly filed out the cafeteria, when for some reason, a group of people approached us. I looked up from my despair. It was all (Well most of them) of the Hetalia cast.

"SARAH! ASIAN!" We heard a voice call. It was Jackie and... Amer_ I mean, Alfred?!

"Where have you guys been?!" Jackie asks.

"We were helping these guys out." I nonchalantly say.

"These guys... THESE GUYS?!" Sarah and Jackie scream. "They are from fricken Hetalia!"Kiku's eyes went wide.

"Vait. Vhat do you mean, 'from Hetalia'?" Ludwig asks, "Hetalia means Italy right? Ve all did not originate from Italy." He finishes.

"Yeah! I-a don't want-a to be related to-a these bastards!" Lovino exclaims. From the corner of my eyes I see Kiku slowly back away.

"...KIKU!" They all yell. Kiku runs away while screaming,

"GOMENESAI!" The countries start ranting until they hear laughter. They turn to see the 3 girls laughing their butts off.

"WHAT THE HELL-A IS SO FUNNY?!" Lovino screams. I wipe a tear,

"I'm... hahaha... sorry- It's just that whole scene was too funny! XD" I am so weak I lean on a wall... Orso I thought. The wall suddenly moves. I catch myself before I fall and look up.. It was Spain or, er - Antonio.

"Careful there chica. Don't want you to fall ^^." He politely says.

"Right..." I awkwardly say. (I've never been good with boys).

"Veh! Everyone is going to meet-a up at me and fratello's house! How about you-a guys stop by?" Feli happily suggests.

"I-I don't kno-" I begin to say.

"WE'RE COMING!" Jackie and Sarah interrupt.

"Great!" Feli replies.

"W-WAIT! I'M NOT SURE IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA! I mean, yeah, we know who they are, but we don't REALLY know them." I say. Feli tries to respond, but the warning bell rings. "we're gonna be late!" I say as I high tail it out of there and towards my art class.

"Veee! Pretty ladies! What-a are your names?" Feli yells

"Sarah!" I hear her yell back.

"Jackie!" I also hear her yell back.

I sigh and turn around to yell back, "Josephine!" Then I turn back around and run to my art class.

**3rd POV**

Feliciano turns to the others. "Veh!" Ludwig sighs.

"Let's hurry up or we're gonna be late." Ludwig suggests. With that everyone disperses using maps this time. (In fear of meeting more crazy people XD).


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me), Jackie, and jojo! XD Oh and the plot... well no I share that with Jackie and Jojo. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying. XD**

**I know the chapters are short but they get longer. I promise**

**Jackie/Jojo: YOU DON'T MOTHER FLIPPING OWN US!**

**Sarah: Whatever you say. *Shrugs indifferently* Now let's continue. XD ENJOY**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

As I run to my next class, theatre, I see Francis looking lost, and when ever he went to ask for help he kept flirting. Weirded out, they just ignored him **(Like any sane person would do). **I felt bad for him, so I went up to him and started talking.

"Hey Francis!" I said with a smile.

"Bonjour. We meet again mademoiselle Sarah. How do you know my name?" He responds while kissing my hand, which I promptly wipe on my jeans.

"It's a long story, which I'm too lazy to deal with telling. But I'll say this much. I know MOST of the other countries names, and no. I'm not a stalker." I ended proudly. Under his breath, I could hear him call me crazy. Crazy...?...CRAZY?! That's an insult to my very life. So I leaned in close to his face and said, "I'm not crazy Francis." Before he could begin to apologize, I continued by saying, "I'M INSANE!" I finished as I laugh maniacally.

He was so shocked. Hehehehe. So I decided to change the subject and looked at his schedule. "Oh! You're in theatre with me! Lucky!" I grabbed his hand and began dragging him along. "Come on! I'll take you there and introduce you." I told him.

* * *

We both walked in just as the bell rang. SAAAAFE! I took Francis to the front of the class and told my teacher Ms. , That her new student was here. She told him to introduce himself. Of course, no one heard him, cause they were too loud. So me being me... I screamed. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP, FACE FORWARD AND PAY ATTENTION!" Yup. Always works. So with that, I pushed Francis forward, and told him to introduce himself. Now Francis being Francis, he began flirting with people, and of course my class being the annoying pieces of shit that they are, began screaming up to the front saying.

"Where the fuck does he keep getting those roses?!" Yes. Where DOES he pull those roses out from?

"Is it just me, or does he look really old?" That is also true. Now this scream fest continued on until I couldn't take it anymore and yelled... again.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! And you, francy-pants, stop flirting, shut up, and let me explain." Underneath the class' breath, I could hear them whisper "Demon." So my obvious response was, "Thank you so much for the compliments! I love you too!" Then I said what needed to be said, and told Francy-pants to sit down in his seat. The rest of class went smoothly. (Well except for Francis flirting with everyone). Yup. I think this is gonna be a good year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me), Jackie, and jojo! XD Oh and the plot... well no I share that with Jackie and Jojo. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying. XD**

**This is the long chapter I promised you... I think**

**Jackie/Jojo: Are you even listening to us? We are real people you know?!**

**Sarah: NOPE I'm not listening to you and... I DON'T CARE! :) Now let's continue. XD ENJOY**

**P.S. The teachers name is Ms. Pudge. Sorry I forgot to add it in there.**

**P.S.S. Thank you bunnylover for your review it made me very happy. And thank you to all who fav and followed this story! XD**

* * *

**3rd POV**

**Time skip! Near Feliciano's house**

The school day was done and ,sadly, no one died. *sigh* Pity. While Sarah, Josephine, and Jackie were walking to Feliciano's house, they began speaking about their day after meeting the Hetalians.

"What the hell was your teacher doing throughout this entire event?" Jackie asked.

"She didn't do jack. I'm not even sure if Ms. Pudge was there! Wait... what she? DAFUQ?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Calm down Sarah. What about you Ja-que-lin?" Josephine asked. Sarah was still screaming in the background about her teacher.

"Well I had symphony with Ludwig and Kiku, and-" Jackie slaps Sarah in the face, "SARAH SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SPEAKING!" Jackie yelled at Sarah. Finally Sarah stopped speaking and was holding her injured cheek in her hands with a small pout. Jackie continued. "...and Ludwig ended up playing cello and Kiku plays flute. Then a fight broke out and Kiku just sat in his seat and did nothing, while Ludwig was TRYING to get everyone back in order. *sigh* What about you asian?" Jackie asked.

"Well I had art with Feli, Lovi, and Ku-kun. Considering how my class normally is, nothing was really different. Just some extra stuff like, "Veh" and "Bastard-o!" and some extra arguing. Yeah, pretty normal." Josephine said.

* * *

**Feli's House**

"I can't believe you invited them over here Italy? What were you thinking?" Ludwig asked *Cough screamed cough* Feliciano.

"Vé. I had to there was something strange about them. Vé." Feliciano said.

"That's true. They seemed to know us very well." Francis said.

"Yeah the croissant bastard is right we need to ask them some questions." Lovino said. At that point they heard the door open and those strange girls voices. "Feli... we locked the door didn't we?" Lovino asked Feliciano with a confused expression.

"Vé, yes we did fratello." Feli answered. Then they could hear what was being said between the girls.

"...can't just walk into someones home after picking their lock! How do you even know HOW to pick locks?!" Josephine screamed at Sarah.

"Well you see..." Sarah began.

"I don't even want t..." Josephine began.

"I ain't telling you jack!" Sarah stuck her tongue out at Josephine. While those two were arguing, Jackie was simply laughing whilst rolling on the floor, at her two best friends display.

Germany walked up to Sarah and glowered at Sarah. Josephine stopped scolding Sarah, and Jackie stopped laughing. Everyone wanted to see what would happen now. "How did you get in this house?" Germany asked with an icy tone.

Sarah beamed at Germany, "Oh hey, Luddy-buddy! How's it been? Heard you play cello! I would love to have you play for us." Sarah told Gemany. Germany looked a little confused, shocked, and slightly scared.

"L-luddy-buddy?" He asked Sarah.

"Yep! Luddy-buddy!" She said with a smile, "Oh! and to answer your previous question..." She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, "I used this to open the door. Wasn't too hard!" Sarah said with a proud smile on her lips. Everyone was shocked silent until Prussia started laughing.

"Kesesese! Luddy-buddy?! Kesesese *Sigh* oh! That was good." Prussia exclaims. Sarah looked past Germany and towards Prussia.

"Oh hey Gilly-billy! Hi Gilbird! Whaz up?" Sarah asked with a carefree smile. Slowly everyone started coming out of their shocked daze, and started cahoodling **(No clue if that's use or even spelt correctly but... Meh! When have I ever cared? Never! That's when!)** with each other. Then Spain asked the question that was on every countries minds.

"So senoritas, how do you know us?" Spain asked the 3 girls.

Ignoring the question, Jackie asked, "Neh Feli? Do you have a computer with internet?"

"Veh yeah." Feliciano said. "Why?"

Once again ignoring the question, Josephine then asked. "Where?" Feliciano pointed to the room across from theirs, and showed them. Sarah sat down in front of the computer, and started booting up the computer.

"If you MUST know (Which I don't think you do), just wait a second." Sarah told everyone. When she found the internet icon, she went to google and searched up, Hetalia episode 1 english dub YouTube. When she found the link she wanted, she turned the volume up and addressed everyone in the room when she swiveled around in the chair to face them. "Now shush your mouths and just watch this. Do you understand?" Sarah asked the countries. All the countries nodded. Then Jackie yelled.

"Woo-hoo Hetalia marathon!" Then with a bag of popcorn that she got from God knows where, she sat down in a seat near the computer and waited. Sarah turned towards Jackie

"You gonna share some of that with me?" Sarah asked Jackie. Then Jackie pulled out ANOTHER bag of popcorn from thin, mother flipping, air... HOW?! First Francis with the roses, and now THIS! "Thanks!" Sarah said when she got the popcorn. "Now let us begin." Sarah pressed play. Now, for a good couple of hours, they all stayed in that same room, watching Hetaia, and Jackie popping up more random pieces of food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me), Jackie, and jo... (Jackie and Jojo slam the door open and began hitting me while saying "You don't own us!) and the plot... well no I share that with Jackie and Jojo. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying (Especially now). XD**

**This is another long chapter**

**Jackie/Jojo: Do you finally understand?**

**Sarah: (I grumble while pouting) Yes mother. Now let's continue. XD ENJOY**

**P.S.S. Thank you bunnylover for your review and fav/following, it made me very happy. And thank you Unicornmoon17 and Wrath of Selene for fav/following this story! XD**

* * *

**Jojo POV **

We all sat there for a good couple hours, watching Hetalia, laughing our asses off. Finally we finished world series, and decided it was time to stop, since it was late. I yawn, and look at the time, 10:45. "Wow. It took that long?" I murmur. My eyes widen in sock. I turn to Ja-que-lin and Sarah with a knowing look.

"Shit!" We say a little too loud as we quickly get up.

"Is-a something the matter?" Feli asks concerned.

I smile slightly, "It's just a little late is all. We should get going."

We-a can walk/drive you guys over if you want-a! ^^"

"NO!" We all scream a little too quickly.

"W-what we mean is... you already invited us over. W-we don't want to be anymore of a hassle... R-right you guys?" Jackie explains. Sarah and I nod in agreement. We all walk towards the door, but stop.

"Thanks for the night guys ^^"

"Yeah, thanks it was HILARIOUS!"

"Let's all do this again sometime!" Each of us say while we walk out the door, waving and smiling at them.

That was close. I sighed. Time to go home...lovely.

* * *

**Countries POV**

ODD. They all thought.

"That was...odd." Ludwig said.

"Veh~..."

"There is something...off about them... Well, other than the fact that they're utterly weird and insane -_-" England evaluated. "What was with that show anyway?"

"They suggested other shoes too ^^;" Yao added.

"Really weird..." They all stated, well except for Kiku and Im Yong **(?) **

"WEIRD?!" They exclaimed.

"It's called anime, and it's really interesting and it takes a lot of work to make! And, and," He went on and on about how awesome-sauce anime is, and how its a big part of his culture etc. etc.

"KIKU!" Germany screamed, "Ve get it! Ve did not mean to offend you! RELAX!" Ludwig said.

"Did you look at their eyes?" Francy-pants asked. "They looked... terrified...like something was going to get them or something..."

The room fell silent.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I sigh yet again at the sight before me when I reach home. There was my dad, drunk out of his mind, passed out on the couch. Plates and bottles scattered every where. My mom works late (double jobs) to support the family, (and my dad's disgusting habbit). I walk forward, as the garage opened. It was mu big brother. He had a few plates and such in his hands.

"Oh, your home awfully late." He scolds me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was over at a friends house."

He places the dishes by the sink, and looks at the time. He sighs. "I'm gonna be late for work. Mom's coming home soon. She'll most likely be really tired. So, please, try to clean up as much as you can. I know it's a lot but, please." He pats my head and continues with, "Take care ok? One more thing... tell dad to get his shit together ok?"

I laugh. "You don't have to tell me twice." With that he walks out the door. I turn towards the mess and start cleaning up, Just like Cinderella. I get a few cuts here in there from fallen bottles, but I just bandage them up. I almost finish, when my dad barfs all over the floor. "LEGIT?! Just fuckin' PERFECT!" I sigh and look for a mop.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Is all that I can think of as I run all the way home. I hope Jackie and jojo are okay. I continue to curse, as I see my house come in sight. The lights are all off. "M-maybe he isn't here. Maybe i'm safe." I say as I walk inside. But, of course, life isn't that easy. I scream as my hair is caught in a vise like grip, and I'm pulled into a chest.

"Welcome home Sarah." The one behind me says.

"I-i'm home father." I tell the only person I have left, who is suppose to protect me.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asks me. I can just hear how his lips twist into the grin of a psychopath. I swallow thickly.

"U-um I-it's um..." I'm too terrified to speak.

"I said..." He tightens his grip in my hair even more and slams me into the wall. I can hear my head bounce off the wall. Everything is spinning. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" He screams in my face. I shake my head to clear the fogginess in my head and answer.

"I-it's past curfew." I stuttered, starting to tremble and hyperventilate under my father's stare.

"You know what happens now don't you?" He asks me with a sneer.

"P-punishment time." I whisper. He backhanded me.

"SPEAK UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" He orders me.

"Punishment time master!" I say in the loudest voice I can muster under these circumstances. Once again he grins that feral grin and says the three words I've always hated.

"Belt. Basement. NOw!" He orders while pointing at the basement door.

"Yes master." I say in a weak voice. I walk towards the belt rack and choose the one labeled _Sarah's Punishment_. I then walk towards the basement. My fa- no! My master is waiting for me. I hand him the belt and wait for my next order like the obedient pet he raised me to be.

"Take off your shirt, bra and walk towards the wall. Raise your arms above your head and wait." I do as he says and begin to strip. As I take my shirt off, I stare at all the results of my previous punishments. Bruises, scars, burn/whip marks are plastered across my skin. I face the wall as he chains me to the cold surface of the wall, stained with my blood. I twitch and shake as my master traces the scars on my back. "Good girl. Now tell me. Why are you being punished?" He asks me.

"B-because I was 2 hours late coming home master. I was a bad, disobedient pet, and that is why I deserve this punishment." I recite the saying that has been drilled into my mind since I was 8 years old.

"Then let us begin." He states as he raises his hand with the belt and begins my punishment. I bite my lips to stop from making any noise. I bite my lip so hard that they begin to bleed. The familiar smell, sight, taste, and touch of blood invade my senses as the searing pain in my back start to make me dizzy. Bored with my silence, master stops the punishment and unlocks me from the wall. I fall to the ground in a bloody mess. Knowing I should get up, and treat my wounds, but having no more strength in my bloody, and bruised body, I stay on the ground. I get my cellphone out and text Jojo where I am, and to come earlier than usual to help me. I feel useless that I have to ask Jojo for help but there's nothing else I can do. Then I text Jackie that I was indeed punished again and to be careful of my back. In no more than a few seconds I get a text from Jojo that she will help me. I text her and Jackie back saying goodnight with a picture of me smiling attached to the text. They text me back saying goodnight as well. Then I let the pain consume me and fall into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Jackie POV**

When I finally got home I was hoping that lady luck would shine her grace down upon me and my friends and let my family be asleep. But, NO! Lady luck HATES me and my friends because, waiting outside the door was my older brother Michael. He smiled a crooked smile that it would make even Jack the Ripper scared. When I got up to the door he pulled me into this fierce kiss with tongue, teeth and barely any lip. It disgusted me, but I was broken. I was his broken doll that he could play with. Ever since I was 6 years old, I was molested by him. When he finally released my mouth, he shoved me inside the house. My entire family just looked at us then continued doing drugs. Yep. Not only was I molested, my family does drugs. Peachy life right? (That was sarcasm bitches). Michael, being the only some-what sane one, was the leader in the house. My puppeteer.

"Look. Our favorite family member finally came home." He said with such a happy voice and smile, I started trembling. It's never good when he gets like that.

"P-please Michael. I'm sorry. I was at a friends house and lost track of time. Please." I pleaded to him. But it was like pleading to the devil for forgiveness. I was ignored and he brought over a needle filled with a foreign substance. He pulled my hair so hard I fell on the ground with a scream. He straddled my hips and shoved the needle into my arm. I screamed and screamed for help but Michael didn't, nor anybody else, cared. When he finished with the needle, my vision got really blurry, and everything started swimming. Even though I was drugged, I could still feel his hands all over my body. I was paralyzed but I was able to feel everything he did to my body. That's when I knew what he used on me... Pufferfish poison. (**Thank you to the movie _law-abiding citizen_ cause you gave me this idea. If you don't know what that movie is...LOOK IT UP!) **Thankfully he used this poison on me so many times before, that my body was able to regain control before he could shove his rock hard and dripping dick inside me and brutally rape me. I was able to kick him in the stomach and run upstairs. Only tripping twice (Ten times. I was drugged and almost raped, sue me). Sadly Michael was able to get some bruises and hickeys on me. When I made it to my room, I shut and locked the door. By the time I was 8 years old, I had mastered the art of silently crying. Then my phone went off and I saw it was a text from Sarah. She said that she got punished and to be careful of her back. I told her I would, and when she texted me saying goodnight with a picture of her smiling face attached to the text, I couldn't help but smile as well and text her back saying goodnight. Then I did my homework and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be one heck of a day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me). Jackie, and jojo own themselves. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying (Now you know why I said that). XD**

**This is another long chapter**

******Sarah: Iz y'all happy now or naw?**

******Jackie/Jojo: Yep! We're happy now.**

******Sarah: "..." screw you.**

******P.S. Thank you bunnylover for your review and fav/following, it made me very happy. And thank you Unicornmoon17 and Wrath of Selene for fav/following this story! XD**

* * *

**Jo POV**

I groan as I hear my alarm go off. I look to see the time, 5:00?! I sigh. Right I forgot. I have to patch up Sarah. I get ready for school, shove a couple of medical supplies in my bag, and say "Bye" to my mom as she gets ready for work, and run off to Sarah's house.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I get up from my little corner in the basement. I hear a knock at the secret entrance. Of course it was Jojo. She gives me a slight smile as she shuffles in.

"Hey," She says softly. "Do you still have the medical kit?"

"Yup." I say as I point to the corner.

She snorts, "Oh the irony. He beats the shit out of you, but leaves a kit in here cause 'he cares!'"

An hour or so goes by as she cleans and patches up my wounds. She is able to do if quick but efficiently. Lot's of practice I guess.

"Aaaaaaand~ I'm done!" She carefully says, "Come on, let's get to school. This place gives me the creeps!" She says while pretending to shiver and handing me the clothes I leave at her place for occasions such as these.

I roll my eyes at her weirdness, "Your telling me..." I say while I put my clothes on.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Both of the girls made it to school relatively early. While waiting for the bell to ring, they spot Jackie approaching... limping. There they all stood in the corner, telling each other what had happened to them, exchanging encouraging words till the bell rang. They all sigh, wave goodbye and wish each other luck. What they didn't notice were the Hetalians who were watching the girls and noticing how all the other students went out of their way to avoid and ignore them.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I sigh as I run out of the classroom, refusing to hear anymore of my classmates jeers. "LUNCH! FINALLY! Glob I hate B-days." I complain as I put my earphones in. I put my songs on shuffle. _Pon Pon Pon Eng dub_ by Juby Phonic plays. I laugh to my self softly. This song is so weird. I hum along, "Pon Pon ready to go! Stay calm and Pon!" I continue to hum along peacefully as I slowly near the cafeteria.

"IS THAT PON PON I HEAR?!" I hear someone scream. I look up and there's Kiku in front of me, eyes sparkling.

"PON PON DE ARU~?! The music video's weird, BUT THE SONG IS CUTE! ~ARU!" Yao suddenly fanboys as well.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO THE ORIGINAL?! OH! OR MAYBE THE VOCALOID VERSION? PLEASE! PLEASE! LET ME LISTEN!" Kiku continues to fanboy.

I laugh. "sorry, it's the english dud, it's still really good though promise!" I say as I put my right hand on my heart and lift my left.

"Don't mind Kiku and Yao, they can be weird sometimes." A sweet voice says, "Hi. ^^ I'm Kim-Ly Nguyen" She says.

"There you guys are!" Another voice calls out. I turn and see what appears to be Taiwan, Hong-Kong, South Korea, and Thailand.

"Oh, Hello! Who are you? Im Xiao mei ^^," Taiwan politely says.

"Li Xiao chun, or Leon since that's what seems to be easier for people to say..." Hong Kong murmurs.

I suddenly get glomped. "Im Yong Soo!~ You know Korea, came up with the ideas for Vocaloids!" South Korea says cheerfully.

"Shut up!" I hear Kiku say in the distance slightly annoyed at Korea for taking credit. I giggle, and soon realize there's one left. I turn to him.

"And you are? ^^" I say with a slight smile.

"Siam Yodsuwan," He says as he smiles back.

"JOJO!" I hear Sarah yells.

"There you are. Geez, we've been looking for you!" Jackie scolds.

I smile at them. "Hey!" I break free from Im Yong's hug, and walk over, lowering my voice I ask them. "How are you guys? Your wounds and such I mean."

They smile slightly at their my concern.

"I'm good. Just a little sore." Sarah says.

"Same here, and I can't help but be a bit jumpy..." Jackie replies.

I smile slightly and try to change the subject. "Come on. I met the "Asians" of Hetalia. There really nice. Lemme show ya ^^" I say as I grab their hands and drag them over.

* * *

**Still Jo's POV**

We all talk for a b it, then begin to wonder where the rest of the Hetalians are. Jackie asks Kiku and he just shrugs and says they all have the same lunch, but hadn't showed up yet.

"We should probably go in now. Don't wanna miss lunch again!"

"Yeah . What if they just popped out of no where and glomped us." Jackie added.

"Ve~!" We hear as Sarah Winces. We all turn, and there's Feli glomping Sarah from behind. 'Well shit!' I thought, 'She sure Jinxed that now didn't she?!' Sure enough, all the other countries follow

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Heya guys!~" Alfred yell. He pats Jackie's head she flinches, and swings. Luckily Alfred dodges.

"O-oh sorry, my bad..." Jackie apologizes.

"No problem dudette...Hm." He worridly responds. Heya Jo!" He greets Josephine as he decides to brush it off.

"Hello." Josephine greets back.

Alfred raises his hand, "High five!"

Josephine raises her hand but then worrily puts it back down, concerned for the many cuts on her hands and his crazy strength. "How about a bro fist instead?" She suggests holding out a fist.

"Nah

dudette! You know I have crappy aim when it comes to bro fists!" Alfred says

Josephine laughs slightly, remembering the time he tried to bro fist England at the party and ended up punching him in the face. She sighs, and hesitantly agrees, raising her hand. unfortunately Alfred goes full force, and grips her hand in the end.

"See! Much better aim!" Alfred cheerfully says.

"GOOD FUCKING SLOB! THAT HURT! GEEZ AL! DID YOU HAVE TO GO ALL OUT?!" Josephine screams at him.

He laughs a little letting go of her hand. "Whoops. Sorry dudette ^^"

Jackie notices her two friends starting to bled from their wounds and grabs them. "We gotta go to the bathroom." She says as she drags her two friends to the bathroom.

* * *

**Girl's POV**

"GOD DAMMIT THAT FUCKING HURT! SHIT!" Sarah and Josephine complain.

Jackie laughs, "Yo! Jo! Do you have wrapping and bandages?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah there in my bag. FUCKING HELL IM BLEEDING?! JUST HOW STRONG IS THAT GUY, THAT HE CAN FUCKING REOPEN AN almost HEALED WOUND?!" She complains.

Jackie laughs. "I got you guys, lemme help patch both of you up.

* * *

**Countries POV**

" I know this might sound crazy, but.. were Josephine-san and Sarah-san bleeding?" Kiku asks.

"I think so..." Alfred says while looking at the blood smears on his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me). Jackie, and jojo own themselves. And none of the stuff that happens in this story happened in real life. Just saying (Now you know why I said that). XD**

**This is a short chapter**

******Sarah: Iz y'all happy now or naw?**

******Jackie/Jojo: Yep! We're happy now.**

******Sarah: "..." screw you.**

******P.S. Thank you bunnylover for your review and fav/following, it made me very happy. And thank you Unicornmoon17 and Wrath of Selene for fav/following this story! XD**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

"I somewhat blame you for this Jackie." I told Jackie as we walked out the bathroom.

"What! Why?!" Jackie asked me.

"'Cause..." I take a pause.

"YOU MOTHER FLIPPING JINXED US!" Jojo and I scream at her.

"Oh yeah... I guess I did... My bad." She answers while scratching the back of her head and smiling at us.

"Meh. Come on. Let's go to my locker." I tell my best friends.

"Why?! I want lunch!" Jojo and Jackie whine at me. Babies, I roll my eyes at them and answer them.

"Because of this..." I point my index finger above my hed when the bell rings dismissing lunch.

"NOOOOOOO!" Now my friends *and me* being the dramatic people that we are, fell to their knees and screamed to the heavens *ceiling* while shaking their fists. I roll my eyes, yet again, and begin dragging them to my locker. Finally, when I reached my locker I dropped my friends and began opening my locker, while breathing heavy. Fat asses. When I got my locker open I started looking for my stash of non-perishable food. I got out 3 sweet & salty bars, and 3 green apples. Why do I have food in my locker? Because most of the time I'm not allowed to eat at home so I bought some food for me to eat. There's also another more important reason. It is... CAUSE I MOTHER FLIPPING CAN BITCHES! So as we walk back to class everything was normal. So you'd imagine my surprise when I was kidnapped and dragged into a corner. I saw Jojo and Jackie get kidnapped as well and wanted to beat whoever wanted to hurt my friends. I let out a feral grown and when I looked up at my captors face I saw...

* * *

**Jo's POV**

Aaaaaa Shiiiiiiit! First, me and my friends are eating some food, and then I feel my arm being pulled so hard that I tripped. Before I was turned around I saw the same thing happen to Ja-que-lin and Sarah. I could only imagine what Sarah and Ja-que-lin were going to do to the people who kidnapped us. When I finally looked up I saw the faces of my captors I saw...

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

FUCK! I dropped my food. :( When I was getting dragged to God knows where, I was able to see Asian and Sarah getting dragged as well. Damn it! I am SO NOT in the mood for this bull shit! When I find out who it is, Ima give them 10 seconds to explain themselves before I beat their sorry asses. When I turned around I saw...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Yeah that's it for this chapter... SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! LOVE YA! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me). Jackie, and jojo own themselves. XD**

**This is a longish chapter**

******P.S. Thank you Basilarchwaters, ********bunnylover94**, StingEucliffexx27, Flameswolf, ******Unicornmoon17 and ********Wrath of Selene, **for following and faving my story! Thankyou Iggykirkland2JK, and Yin-Yang-rose-ninja-angel for following the story. ******XD**

******Answering reviews:**

_******Basilarchwaters-**_ Love you too Jackie.

_******Iggykirkland2JK- **_I'm glad you couldn't wait.

_**StingEucliffexx27-** _I know they should have reacted but I wanted to leave their reactions to the readers own interpretation.

_******RussianSnowwolf- **_I do understand the detail thing in the beginning. And from my experience I feel like most of the time a lot of characters just pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of people, but I should put places like hallways and classes. Yeah my bad I got the russian and German mixed up. I just like my caps lock sorry if it annoys you. About the switching of povs so fast, It's just that there's really not much to say inbetween. The short pov switches are either for suspense, or a filler for the next part. And about the slapping and cursing thing... I didn't mean she full out bitch slapped me I mean more like a... um... Just a. overly dramatic slap but doesn't really hurt and we curse at each other all the time its just playfulness and us being dramatic. XD

_**************Flameswolf- **_Um could you tell me which ones were OOC and i might be able to change it later. Please and thank you. XD

_**********************Yin-Yang-rose-ninja-angel- **_Yeah the stories are over the top but that makes the journey and ending all the better and... I just love me my angst sorry :)

**Sarah: Well that was a lot of typing... I'm glad you all are enjoying the story please continue to love it. CIAO!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The three girls look to see the Hetalians! To be specific: Ivan was holding Sarah, Ludwig was holding Jackie, and Antonio was holding Josephine. With everyone else not too far behind, they began to drag the three girls down the hallway.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU GUYS!" The 3 girls screech. The Hetalians all stop and look at them.

"What's-a the matter?" Feli asks them.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" The 3 girls screamed.

"YOU KIDNAPPED US!" Josephine scolds, while Sarah and Jackie reply,

"YOU MADE US DROP OUR FOOD!"

Feli starts to tear up from all the yelling.

"Well you see dudettes, we made you guys miss lunch again, so we all thought to treat you guys to Mc Donalds!" Alfred cheerfully says. Sarah and Jackie stand up and begin to push everybody towards the exit.

"What're we waiting for?! LET'S GO!"

"Fast food? They deserve better don't you think?" Francis turns to them and winks.

"I'd hate to agree with the frog, but I'd have to say no to fast food too. And I'm not skipping school! If you guys want, I still have some scones...not that I made extra or anything!" Arthur says.

"How-a about-a Olive Garden!" Feli suggests.

"No no that's too far..." Soon all the Hetalians, Sarah, and Jackie are all crowded in the commons of the school, discussing where to go, while Josephine is desperatley trying to quiet them down before they get caught. Sure enough, someone yells, "A teacher's coming!" Gilbert quickly thought of an excuse about why they're not in class, and pushed Josephine down.

"GIL! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Shhh!" Gil hushes her.

"Care to explain why so many of you are not in class?" The teacher asks as he approaches the group. Gilbert points to Josephine on the floor,

"She fell, and we're just taking her to the nurse!" He cheekily smiles. The teacher raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, but eventually just sighs. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, it's been a looong week. I'll excuse this for today, but if I catch you all trying to skip again..." He stops and glares at all of them, "There will be no mercy." We all nod. "Now get to class!" He yells before walking away. They all just stayed there for a few seconds, processing what just happened. Then they all just bust out laughing. There's just something so amusing about getting in trouble with your friends. Soon they all start to disperse, and go to their classes. As Josephine tries to get up, she sees a hand-held out to her.

* * *

**Josephine POV**

I look up to the owner of the hand. It was Thailand(Or Ex-Siam)! "Need some help?" He kindly asks me. I blush and take his hand (Did I mention I'm not good with boys/). I stumble a bit, and before I could even process what happened, I felt myself being lifted up.

"WTF?!" I question. I look over and see Siam as dumb founded as I was. WAIT! If he didn't pick me up then who... I look up and see Antonio smiling down at me. I blush hard. First, I hold someone's hand, now I'm being carried? Fuck! I hid my face in my hands. "Too much skin contact ~" I mumble into my hands. I hear Antonio laugh and I look up at him.

"Sorry about that chica. Can't leave someone injured behind now can we? Sorry about Gil by the way." He says as he walks towards the stairs. "Your last classes are always upstairs right?" He asks.

"W-wait! You're gonna carry me to my class? How do you even know where my last class is anyway?!" I say horrified.

"Sarah told me." He says turning towards her. I glare at her as she just smirks, wiggles her eyebrows, and jumps on Gil's back.

"You're welcome!" She yells back towards me. Gil is cursing at the sudden weight at his back.

"Put. Me. Down." I command Toni with new-found courage. He just smirks down at me.

"Are you sure~?" I can feel his grip loosening and I start to fall. I cling to him, unconsciously fearing I'd fall again. "Looks like I'm carrying you then!" He smiles down at me as he starts walking up the stairs.

"W-wait a minute.. what just... YOU FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!"

"That's my name for him!" I hear Lovino scream at me, but I'm too pissed at a certain Spaniard and friend to care. Toni just hums as a response. I sigh, knowing I can't win and bury my face in my hands, allowing him to awkwardly carry me to class.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Sarah's still on Gil's back, sighing with content. "Hehe. 2 ships in one day? I applaud you Jojo! Shishishi. The queen is very happy." **(If anyone can guess the anime and character I just copied you get a cookie! XD)**

Gil snorts. "Kesesese. Who knew she had game?" They both sigh. "Hey. I think there's a window in the cafeteria open." Gilbert says.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! ONWARD BRUDER!" Sarah says as she tugs at Gil's hair as if they were reins,

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BACK FIRST!" Gil yells at her.

"Nah~ I don't think so bruder" She responds. He starts frantically moving around to try and get her off, but she, unfortunately, had a very strong grip on his hair. She pulled at his hair yet again. "ONWARDS BRUDER, MY TRUSTY STEAD!" She exclaims.

Giving up Gil answers, "You know what? Fuck it, I'm hungry!" he runs towards the cafeteria. Meanwhile~ Siam was walking to class wondering what exactly Josephine's relationship with the Spaniard was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia does not belong to me it belongs to... The one who created it. I only own Sarah (me). Jackie, and jojo own themselves. XD**

**This is a long chapter and let me tell you, most of the time my hand just wrote this chapter. I was barely there when I wrote this my hand just took over.**

**Are you happy I'm double posting? You better be. Love ya enjoy. XD**

******P.S. Thank you Basilarchwaters, ********bunnylover94**, StingEucliffexx27, Flameswolf, ******Unicornmoon17 and ********Wrath of Selene, **for following and faving my story! Thankyou Iggykirkland2JK, and Yin-Yang-rose-ninja-angel for following the story. ******XD**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Awww. Poor Thailand. Looking all sad and alone. I snuggled closer to Gilbert's hair and relish in how soft it feels. I wonder why I called him "Bruder" before? Meh. Probably because that's the only German I know. Wait. Why do I care?! Okay Sarah Focus on the food. Focus on the food.

"hey! Aren't you a little too old for...?" Gilbert started before I cut him off.

"You're never too old for piggy back rides." I respond in a dead serious tone. Before we make it to the cafeteria, I turn towards the halls, where some of the Hetalians still were, and see Jackie jump on Alfred's back like I had done to Gilbert. I hear Jackie scream,

"Hurry Alfred! We can't let them beat us to the food!" I feel Gilbert stop and turn around so we see Alfred and Jackie about to rush over to us. Gilly and I just stare at them with blank faces. (-_-) Before they charge at us like a wild bull, I hear Alfred say,

"Call me big bro, lil' sis." Awww. how cute.

"Sure bib bro!" Jackie says with a smile I haven't seen in a long time. When they begin to charge at us, I try to get Gilbert's attention. But he was solely focused on Gilbird. Just completely ignoring me.

.

.

.

THAT SON OF A BITCH! Sorry mother Earth, didn't mean to offend. I turn to face Al and Jackie again, and I see them only 4 feet away and closing in fast. Since Gilly was ignoring me, I wasn't about to risk my life for him and get ran over. So I jumped off his back and fell to the floor and away from the stampeding maniacs I call friends. I saw Gilly focus when I got off his back and he saw his impending doom. Sadly (For him), it was too late for him to move and he got ran over. When I got over to him, I saw that he was passed out. So I began a monologue full of dramaticness **(Not a real word but I don't care).**

"No! Why Gilbert?! Why?" I began to sob. "No. I should have tried to get your attention more. I'm so sorry." I paused and began sniffling a little then continued. "Now who's going to carry me?" I began to sob over his body as if he were dead. I told you...dramatic. In the middle of my sob fest, I gasped as I felt myself being picked up and placed over someone's head, so that my legs were hanging around his neck and my butt rested on their shoulder. I looked down and saw a familiar yellow scarf and exclaimed, "IVAN?! What are you doing?" I asked the Russian.

"You said you wanted to be carried. So I'm carrying you." Ivan said happily.

"Umm okay." I looked down towards Gilbert, who was still on the floor, and I thought I saw him twitch and frown a little bit. Whatever. Probably my imagination. "Yeah! Sure! But can I get on your back? This is just awkward." I can feel my face and neck heat up with a blush as I spoke. Suddenly. Gilbert stood up straight and glared at Ivan and started speaking in a calm voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Put. Her. Down. Now!" Wait...What?! Why does he care about that? I saw Ivan smile and say no in a similar fashion, but he smirked. I could feel even more tremors go down my spine as memories of past abuse flooded my mind. I didn't even notice I started shaking uncontrollably and I had tears streaming down my face. My eyes were wide and glazed over while I relived every excruciatingly painful memory. I started hyperventilating. I would have fallen off of Ivan's shoulders, if Jackie didn't see what happened and screamed for Alfred to catch me.

"SARAH!"I heard the Hetalians and Jackie scream. I was too busy reliving my memories and chanting the word "No" while curling up in the fetal position and rocking back and forth to pay attention though. I heard Jackie scream for Josephine and telling everyone to back up. I saw Jackie and heard her, but, at the same time, I couldn't. Before I blacked out in the hallways I whispered.

"Help me." Then I fell into a deep dark abyss of nothingness.

* * *

**Prussia's (Gilbert's) POV**

What the non-awesome fuck?! First I feel this heavy weight on my back and something pulling on my hair. I had turned around and saw a girl with a shit- eating grin. But, somehow, it seemed fake. It was Sarah. She was treating me like a horse, but I was too hungry too care. Then I heard Al and Jackie say something stupid, so I turned around and saw them acting like idiots. So I ignored them and began playing with my awesome Gilbird. I heard Sarah trying to get my attention, but I just didn't care. Then I felt Sarah jump off my back. That's when I focused in on the present and felt the pain of being run over. Dumbasses. Sarah then began this really dramatic monologue. It was hard not to laugh. Then I couldn't feel the weight or warmth of Sarah on my stomach and I could hear her gasp. When she screamed "IVAN!" I was pissed, but I didn't know why. I stood up straight and told him to put her down. Again, I don't understand why I care so much. Then Ivan smiled that creepy as shit smile and said no. I saw Sarah shaking but I was too focused on Ivan. I heard Jackie scream.

"Alfred! Catch Sarah!" I looked up and saw Alfred catch Sarah before she hit the ground.

"SARAH!" We all screamed. Sarah curled herself up into the fetal position and started rocking back and forth while constantly repeating "No" over and over. Her eyes were glazed over, so I'm guessing she was reliving some un-awesome memories. Jackie screamed for Joy, and I heard Joy running down the stairs. That's same teacher came towards us and began a speech I was too busy looking at Sarah to actually respond or care.

"Why are you still here? I told you to go to your cl- Hey what's wrong with that girl?"

Jackie and Joy were busy trying to calm Sarah down. Almost like this happened before, and they KNOW why she's having a panic attack. Even though it was whispered all of us were able to hear the whispered plea Sarah said when she turned her head towards me. Seeing but not seeing me. Just staring at me. Almost like she was staring through to my soul.

"Help me." Then, Sarah passed out.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sarah: I'M BAAAAAACK! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've finally worked out those kinks in my brain and am back in action! XD ANYHOO**

**Jojo: We are back sorry we left all of you we just lost our artistic juices for a second there but we're back and hopefully we won't leave for so long again.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own hetalia if I did it would be rather ugly and a plain mess but I'm sure you'd still laugh at the pure stupidity of it.**

**So****me of you pointed out that Japan doesn't yell but I was going for the thought of him being so happy that he just had to scream. Ya know? Thanks to all those who fav/followed the story! XD**

**Sarah: This will be a short chapter but the next one will be a long one.**

**Jojo/Sarah: ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

**3rd POV**

**~ Time skip to outside of clinic~**

The nurse came out and called the attention of all of us sitting and waiting in the hallway, "Are you all the friends of Sarah?" We all nod. "Well, no need to worry she just had a panic attack. She's calm and sleeping now. However, it'd be best if you keep an eye on her," She looks at the clock, "Does she have a ride home? It's almost time to leave. I'll call her house if she nee-"  
"NO! It's fine, we got it." Josephine and Jackie say a little too fast.

"Ok..." The nurse says then walks away back to her office. As soon as she's out of sight, Josephine sighs, turns towards the Hetalians and says,

"We're not taking her home."

"Wha-?! Why?!" The Hetalians question.

"Because!" Josephine replies.

"Because WHAT?!" They reply back.

"Because her dad's at a convention...!" Josephine quickly replies.

"Well, what about her mom?" Arthur asks.

Josephine looks down at her feet and softly replies, "That isn't for me to say."

"Well, what about you guys? Jackie?" Arthur asks pointing to Jackie.

Jackie snorts, "Ha! Nope!" She says while popping the "p".

"And WHY NOT! Might I ask? Arthur asks trying to get a reason for why these two weren't helping their friend.

"Personal reasons." Jackie says with a sigh while looking down. Finding the floor to be very beautiful at the moment.

"How about you Jo?" Arthur asks while turning to her, PRAYING, that at least she would help her friend out.

"She looks at Arthur slightly smiling, "No one's ever really home. My mom and brother work a lot. It's a blessing when I get to see them."

Arthur's expression softens out of pity, "What about your dad?"

Josephine snorts, "He aight, he just has...issues." She looks at all of them and sees the pity on all of their faces. She flinched back knowing that they may never think of her the same ever again. "N-no need to worry though! We're alright. Ne...? Jackie?" Josephine says while looking at Jackie. Hoping that she will help her out of the pity festival that is going on in the Hetalians mind.

"Yep! Anyway! We need to focus on Sarah now. We can't just leave her here." Jackie says. Effectively refocusing their attention on Sarah's health and not on Jackie's and Josephine's personal lives.

"I have the perfect idea of where she can stay!" Josephine shouts, getting everyone's attention. She closes her eyes and points in a random place near the Hetalians. "Eenie Meenie Miiny YOU!" She says while pointing at a random person.

"You can't-a just throw her somewhere random! You idiota!" Lovino screeches towards Josephine.

"Well it's better than her house where she's all ALONE!" Jackie screeches

"Besides. You all live in one big house. So it will be fine. If it makes you feel better, we'll come along as well. Mkay?"

Ludwig sighs while rubbing his temple since he can feel a headache coming on. "Whatever."

"VE~" Feli cheers happily.


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: I obviously don't own hetalia. This will be the last time you see a disclaimer. If i end up owning it, I'll be sure to tell you guys.**

**I decided to double post. Just for you guys! Thanks to all those who fav/followed the story! XD**

******Sarah: This will be a long chapter to make up for the time it took for me to update, and the short chapter 11. I feel like this is one of the better chapters I've written. Don't forget to review. ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

**~ Time skip to inside of Hetalian's house ~**

Uggh I feel like shit! My limbs feel like lead, *Sigh* Huh? I hear voices. Like soft whispers in the wind and gurgly almost like I'm underwater. How nice my hearing is screwed up. I can feel a headache forming in the back of my mind from this dull ache I feel.

"She'll be okay."

"She just needs some rest."

"Now get out! We know how to take care of her!"

Is that Jackie and Jojo? I try even harder to wake up, I can't keep worrying them. Slowly my eyelids rise and the first thing I see is a bright light that makes the dull ache in my head, into a full out headache. I quickly shut my eyes.

"Somebody shut those DAMN lights off before I KILL them lights! Ugh." I say in a weak raspy voice that doesn't even sound like me.

"SA-sarah are you okay?" They quickly change their pitch of voice when they see me flinch. I was thankful. *Sigh* They know me so well. I realized I was laying on a couch of some sorts.

"I'm fine. I'd be BETTER if someone turned those God forsaken lights off!" Geez. I thought I died and went to heaven." I say with a slight chuckle. I sigh in relief when the lights FINALLY turned off. Then I feel something wet fall on my face. More kept falling in a steady rhythm. I heard a sniffle and the small, weak voice of Jackie.

"Please don't say that. *Sniff* I need you to stay alive. *Sniff* Besides, *Sniff* didn't you say that we'd all be going to Hell and that we're going to annoy Hades and the Devil so much that they're going to try to give us to God? *Sniff* So you can't go to heaven first. You can't DIE first. I need you with me. I need you!" I hear Jackie begin to bawl her eyes out. So, with strength, I didn't know I had, I opened my eyes , sat up, and everything was dizzy. I shook my head to clear the dizziness; I turned my head toward the sound of Jackie's broken voice, heart wrenching sobs, and pain filled gasps of air. When I finally found her, her face was strawberry red, and her head was buried in her hands. Immediately, I jumped off the tan-colored couch, got on the cream colored carpeted floor and threw my arms around her neck and began to pat her head. She buried her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I promise, I'll always be by your side." I feel Joy kneel on to the between us and wrap her arms around both of us.

"It's okay Ja-que-lin. Sarah and I will always be with you." For a good 5 minutes we all cried in each others arms. We cried for our lost innocence, and our shattered hearts. We cried for the years of our child hood that were ripped away from us. Forcing us to grow up way too fast. We cried the tears we thought had long been dried up. Finally, after another 5 minutes of us crying, we pulled away far enough for our foreheads to still touch. "Okay. Now that we've calmed down a bit. Sarah, iz you okay or naw~?" Jojo asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at the way she worded her question. It took all the remnants of the depressing, tear filled atmosphere and threw it out the window.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I have a dull ache in my head, but I'm ok. Now, how 'bout you tell me what happened?"

* * *

**Jackie POV**

Sarah is such a dumbass. But, I'm happy she's with me. Her and Joy are the only ones who understand me and vice versa. When I saw Sarah beginning to shake, I knew what was happening. I was about to walk over to her and help, but then she began to fall and I got so scared. I'm thankful that my mouth knew what to do, and told big bro to catch her.

"How 'bout YOU tell us what you remember last?" I asked her.

"Well... I remember Gilbert and Ivan were arguing and I got scared. The way they were arguing brought up some...memories." Sarah said. "I remembered my last day with my mom and all the words and excruciating pain. Physical and emotional." Like I expected, she doesn't cry, her eyes become a dull muddy color. Nothing like the original vibrancy. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the Hetalians under the arch way leading to the kitchen. How long have they been there?! Wait... did they see us CRY! NOBODY sees us cry DAMN IT! I look over towards Asian and I see that she figured out that their here. We make a silent agreement that we won't let them learn any of Sarah's secrets unless she wants them to.

"And I remembered all of the recent harsh words and pain caused by my-" Sarah continued when she was cut off by Joy petting her hair,

"We know. Well, you had another panic attack and you fell off of Ivan's back. You would have hit your head if Ja-que-lin didn't tell Alfred to catch you. Then you went into the fetal position and just said, 'no' before you passed out you said 'Help me.' That lasted for bout 5 minutes. We took you to the nurse and stayed with you until it was almost time for school to end. The nurse was going to call your home to have somebody pick you up..." Sarah's eyes went wide and frantic and her body tensed.

"BUT we told the nurse that your _dad," _I spit the word out of my mouth as if it was acid. "Was at a convention. So you're in the Hetalians house." Sarah visibly relaxed. Her locked muscles slowly released and her eyes began to close. She let out a breath and leaned on the couch. Suddenly her eyes opened and she lifted her head slightly.

"Then where are the Hetalians?" Sarah asked.

* * *

**Countries POV**

When Sarah asked for us, we decided to make our presence known. "We're here mon cher." Francis said.

"Oh! Hey guys. Sorry for being a bother." Sarah apologized while scratching the back of her head, with an awkward smile on her face.

"It's quite alright. You were no bother. Unlike Alfred, who kept screaming about being a hero and catching you." Arthur said while sighing irritably and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that Alfred." Sarah told Alfred. She then looked at all of us with a cheeky smile and mischief in her eyes. "Your my hero." She finished. We all groaned loudly and covered our ears as Alfred began his 'Hero' rant. The girls began to laugh at the sight of our misery; it was better than them crying. Their voices mixed so well together. It wasn't a harsh or an awkward laughter, It was a laugh of a child. Something, we feel that they haven't had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Sara-san?" Kiku said. The laughter stopped and the girls looked towards Kiku.

"Hm? Yeah Kiku? What's up?" Sarah asked. Kiku looked Sarah dead in the eyes and asked,

"Why did you say 'my last day with my mom...' before?" What happened next surprised all of us. All three of the girls lost their smiles and happy glow. Sarah's smile turned into a frown and her eyes lost their child like glee as she looked at the floor. Joy and Jackie glared at us with such venom and hate, even Russia took a step away from them. Joy and Jackie took on a protective stance on front of Sarah; a low ferocious growl escaped their throat.

"YOU don't NEED to underst-!" Jackie started. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward Sarah and her eyes took on a much softer tone and she asked, "What's wrong?" Sarah looked up from the carpet and gave a small smile.

"It's ok. Besides, they at LEAST deserve to know about that, since they took care of me." Jackie nodded towards Jo and they both sat besides Sarah. Far enough, so that they weren't blocking our view of her, but still close enough so that if something happened they could push her behind them. "You sure you want to know?" We all nodded our heads without hesitating.

"Ok. I'll start by saying I had an older sister, a mom, and a dad. Now most of the time my birthday was on the weekdays, so we always went out either the weekend before or after my birthday. On my 7th birthday we were coming home, then I lost something very important to me."

_My mom was driving us home from the restaurant and my sister was in the front. I was sitting in the back. The radio was on and my sister and I were softly singing to the song. I saw the blinding light of car headlights before the car had hit the middle of our car. The car was flipped and skidded across the road. We were all relatively fine. Then the blaring sound of a truck horn could be heard and more blinding light. The truck hit the very front of the car, killing my mom and sister on impact. The car got crushed under its weight and I fell into the world of numbing darkness. When I woke up next, I was told that I was in a coma for 6 months after a drunk driver and a truck crashed into my car. My mom and sister had been buried a week after the incident._

"I had missed their funeral since I was in a coma. After their death my dad...changed." Joy and Jackie snorted with a hateful sneer on their face.

"That's an understatement." Jackie mumbled under her breath, but we were all able to hear her.

"Yeah, understatement of the fucking century!" Joy said. Both Jackie and Joy winced when Sarah elbowed them in their stomach.

"Shut up!" Sarah said. Lovino then asked a question.

"What the fuck do they mean by that?!" Sarah once again looked down towards the floor.

"I'm sorry. THAT is something I can't tell you." We were a little disappointed that she didn't trust us enough to tell us.

"It's not that we don't trust you or anything." Jackie said, as if she read our minds." We just haven't had that good of a relationship with people after they find out about us."

"One of the reasons we don't have any friends, is because we HATE pity. Don't act as if you didn't know." Joy said when we opened our mouths to deny that fact. But, It's true. We saw how everyone avoids them and we heard the whispers and rumors. "When we were little a lot of people tried to become our friends out of pity for our living arrangements. They thought we were _weak_." Joy ended with a sneer.

"Yeah, but we sure showed them when we beat up 3 senior jocks who were being 'nice' *It was pity* *they were dumbasses* Then we screamed and cursed everyone out about... them pitying us and being dumbasses. After that everyone hated us." Jackie said with an icy cold tone we didn't know she could use.

"So like we said, its not that we don't trust you, we just don't want you to pity us. That's all...that's all." Sarah mumbled in a sad voice. Suddenly Sarah stood up and her eyes, once again, were vibrant. "Okay. There's too much sadness and awkwardness. I know just what we need! ShiShiShiShi. Lovi? Where's the kitchen?"

"It's right-a through here-a... DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" Lovino screeched.

"Thanks Lovi!" Sarah said. Completely ignoring what he said. When she went into the kitchen we were able to hear muffled words like, *Damn it! Where the shit is it?! wa- is this... YES! Found it!* When Sarah walked back out of the kitchen, she was carrying 5 bottles of alcohol. "Time to play 'I never'!" Sarah said with excitement.

"You just want alcohol don't you?" Joy and Jackie said with a monotone voices and blank faces. Sarah smiled and skipped towards the oak dining room table and placed the alcohol down. She ran back into the kitchen and came back with shot glasses for everyone while screaming.

"Maaaayyybe!" Joy and Jackie got up and walked towards the oak table and sat on either side of Sarah. We all slowly took our seats. In a creepy tone that sent shivers up and down our spines, Sarah said, "Let the games begin. ShiShiShiShiShi."

Jackie fist bumped the air and screamed, "It's time to get WASTED! Hahahaha!"

Joy simply sighed and slumped in her chair and said, "Well, at least I have camera to record the stupidity that will happen. Oh! By the way. They will most likely ask you guys REALLY embarrassing questions. Sooo yeaaa have fun with that." She ends while smiling at us with a thumbs up. In the background we see Sarah and Jackie laughing evilly with a dark aura behind them and glowing red eyes. At that point in time we all thought of the same thing.

**"We're all going to die."**


End file.
